The development and implementation of fiber optics has radically changed the world we live in. Using fiber optics, data, voice and video information can be digitized, transmitted and received almost instantly throughout the world. With the development of fiber optics, transmission speeds are typically limited only by the speed and capacity of the sending and receiving means. At the same time, the optical fiber used in fiber optic systems is more reliable and more secure as compared to traditional copper transmission lines.
A basic fiber optic system comprises three main components: (1) a transmitter; (2) a transmission medium; and (3) a receiver. A fiber optic transmitter converts an electrical signal to a light signal, which is subsequently emitted from the transmitter. The light signal is typically within the nonvisible spectrum such that there is no visible indication to anyone proximate the fiber optic system that data is being transmitted. The transmission medium carries the light signal from the transmitter to the receiver. The receiver converts the light signal into an electrical signal. While the concept of a basic fiber optic system is easy to envision, actual installation of a fiber optic system can be a complex and expensive process.
While the use of optical fiber has many advantages, the costs associated with installing such optical fiber systems are significantly higher than traditional copper transmission systems. This is due to the added expense of manufacturing the fiber optics as well as the installation complexities involved with installing a fiber optic system. Thus, alignment and connection of the fiber optic cabling must be successfully accomplished throughout the entire fiber optic system.
After installing a fiber optic system, a variety of fault conditions may develop whereby optical data transmission is reduced or prevented. For example, the optical fiber may be damaged, bent, cut or crimped. As the optical data is typically transmitted via a nonvisible wavelength, the location of the fault conditions is not readily apparent. Generally, the transmitter must be removed from the fiber optic system and replaced with a fault detector capable of generating a light source within the visible spectrum. Once the fault detector is installed, the location of the fault can be identified by a “bright spot” in the optical fiber.
While a visible fault detector can be successfully employed to locate faults in optical fibers, it would be advantageous to avoid the time and expense of disassembling the optical fiber system to install the fault detector. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to employ a visible element within the optical fiber system to indicate when optical data is being transmitted.